Pengytess
Pengytess is a rising artist with over 68+ fans and over 809+ stars. ''' Stuff about me i guess lol' I was born on March 17, 2002. Im a girl! I am very funny,creative,if u know me in RL, I am funny,creative,sometimes violent,sometimes umm..nvm lol. Umm....im indian,american,and canadian (i was born in Canada). I do not have a pet. Hobbies: Drawing,Playing Video Games, Hanging out with friends. Im tomboy even though id look tomboy im a little girlyish. Im writing 3 books that all of them they're on chapter 4. The books are: Blinded by Blood,Power of Fire,Power of water. Im lazy to do stuff lol. Siblings: 1. Sister(s):1. Brother(s): 0. Um.. feel free to ask me questions! 'Games I play' Want to meet/add her on the games here are her names on the games: Poptropica: Doragirls19,Pengytess11,Pengytess22. Fantage:Giggles926. MSP: Doragirls19 (ik awkward but i dont like dora!) DC: Pengytess,Cutie1253 (mostly Pengytess). Webkinz:Doragirls19. CP:P91482647(ik i rlly want to change it)AJ: DragonGem10 BBP:Fruitypunch 'My DCF's' Her best friends on DC are: CandiFloss,HappyGal4eva,PrismaColors98,Jenn5055,Hollyek,Bobojoe,Silver_Foxen, 99puppies99,Katebith,123Lovelost,Birdie*22,lilderpderp, Isparklehearts, MysticMedows idk tell me if i missed u k i dont edit this often...plus if i say yes add urself here! She rlly wants to be friends with: Theyshd,Teddyfluff19,and uhh.... idk my favorite artists. 'Links on the games + idk what else xD' Ok,so i join a few diff sites like for games and stuff ill put links for games and other things, oh and my name again next to the links and wat the game is! http://disney.go.com/create/ http://disney.go.com/create/artists/pengytess http://disney.go.com/create/artists/cutie1253(names on there are Pengytess that my fav,and Cutie1253 that doesnt have alot od drawings) http://www.poptropica.com/index.php (my poptropica name is Doragirls19,pengytess11,and pengytess22,my sister goes on there her name is doragirls3) idk why i named it doragirls lol. http://www.clubpenguin.com/?country=US (clubpenguin is fun! my name is) http://www.fantage.com/ (fantage is fun too. my name is giggles926) http://www.moviestarplanet.com/ (ok again its doragirls19 i might make a second account for back up) http://huxville.com/ (its kinda funny how the people look in the game but my name is Dragongem14) http://www.webkinz.com/ (webkinz my name again is doragirls19 i think if its not then doragirls9,my sis is doragirls3) http://www.animaljam.com/ (so my friend named Isparklehearts who is on here showed me this game my name is DragonGem10.) Those are it if i join more ill tell u ik i forget these days about lots of things. 'Mascots''' *PaintBlast (dont use her on DC, plus sister of DG and Clover) *DragonGem (idk about him yet, dont use him on DC, plus brother of Paint and Clover) *Clover (sister of Paint and DG) *Meena *Geo *Kelly *Nutberry (Fairy plus sister of Rosepetal) *Rosepetal (Fairy plus sister of Nutberry) *Misty ( Not on DC plus is a comic character in a comic i do in RL called "Misterious Misty" Also is a Gravity Falls Character) Likes One Direction *Big Time Rush *ICarly *MLPs *PPGs *Drawing *Writing *School *Art *Reading *Library *Winter/Fall *Candy *Ice cream/ Popsicles Dislikes *Bullies *Bugs *Summer (not like i hate it..its because of the bugs...but i still go outside) Fav shows *Spongebob *Gravity Falls *Adventure Time *Regular Show *Pokemon *Beyblade (any series like metalfury,beywheelz,ect.) *Digimon *Kirby *Courage the Cowardly Dog (used to watch it when it was on Cartoon Network) *Flapjack *Amazing world of Gumball *Johnny Test *Scan2go *Scaredy Squirrel *Powerpuff Girls *Tom and Jerry *Teen Titans Go *Mad (on cartoon network) *Almost Naked animals (on cartoon network) *Fairly Odd Parents *Big Time Rush *MightyB (when it was on Nick) *Sam and Cat *Sanjay and Craig *Tuff Puppy *Victorious *Sailor Moon * I watch alot of cartoons! Here are some babyish shows lol not too babyish *Arthur (PBS Kids) *Curious George *Martha Speaks *sagwa the chinese siamese cat *zula patrol ya..ik kinda babyish but still good shows! Fav styles *PPGs *MLPs *Anime *Manga *Chibi *Random styles! Fav books Series *Warriors (cats) *Diary of a wimpy kid *Dork Diaries *My sisters a vampire *idk i forget my fav books Regular reading books (not series books now) *Owl Keeper *Because of Mr.Turupt *again i forget my fav books. Quizzes http://www.girlsgogames.com/game/animals-in-the-city.html http://www.girlsgogames.com/game/outfits_today_what_to_wear_today.html http://www.girlsgogames.com/game/daily_fortune_teller.html http://www.girlsgogames.com/game/animals-in-the-city-2.html http://www.girlsgogames.com/game/smoothie_quiz.html http://www.girlsgogames.com/game/ponies_in_the_city.html Go to GirlsGoGames.com to play fun games link to place --> http://www.girlsgogames.com/#ref=side-menu Link to all quizzes --> http://www.girlsgogames.com/games/quizzes/quizzes.html Fun Avatarish thingy Maker These are all from GirlsGoGames.com http://www.girlsgogames.com/game/melek_guzelini_yarat.html http://www.girlsgogames.com/game/super_sailor_moon_dress_up.html http://www.girlsgogames.com/game/forever_friends.html http://www.girlsgogames.com/game/rockstar_avatar.html http://www.girlsgogames.com/game/my_favorite_teddybear.html#ref=game-thumb http://www.girlsgogames.com/game/start_of_summer.html#ref=game-thumb Again you can play for games at the GGG.com site --> http://www.girlsgogames.com/#ref=side-menu Art games Here are alot of art games these are also from GGG.com heres a link to the home site again --> http://www.girlsgogames.com/#ref=side-menu Now here are some art games from GGG.com http://www.girlsgogames.com/game/artpad.html http://www.girlsgogames.com/game/animal-artist.html http://www.girlsgogames.com/game/magic-pen.html http://www.girlsgogames.com/game/my_fashion_sketchbook.html http://www.girlsgogames.com/game/betsys_crafts_sand_painting.html http://www.girlsgogames.com/game/betsys_crafts_mosaic.html If you find for art games...please add them in and tell me! Plus add in the site if its not in here! thx! Category:About Me